


Scatter brained

by BLACKSODA



Category: Batman x joker - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), SuperHeros - Fandom
Genre: Gotham, M/M, Multi, Other, Superfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLACKSODA/pseuds/BLACKSODA
Summary: Mangled Heads have been turning up all over Gotham and the inhabitants are scared. Ten murders in ten weeks, all committed with a Knife, and still, nobody has a clue who the cold killer is.Bruce Wayne is a tall and quiet Man whos alter ego is an anti-hero with a fondness for the dark With the alias of Batman. He  knows he is the only one who can stop the killer. Reluctantly Batman takes the offer of the joker to help find the killer in the exchange for the joker to go back to Arkaham...But what are the joker's real motives?





	1. Chapter 1

Cold...Dark...Dangerous...Sleezy... None of those words were new to Batman...Those are what made up the people of the Gotham night. Undesirables, criminal thugs, whatever you wanted to call them. But there Stood he, on the rooftop of an abandoned building, letting his inescapable gaze watch over it so may the innocent remain protected. Uncaring of the cold of the rain , he thought to himself

Batman's pov

I dont understand it...Why hadn't I found the killer ? yesterday was the tenth mangled head Ive found over a course of ten weeks..the first head had been some civilian woman who was rather pretty. Full lips red hair.... green eyes....well that's what would have been there had it not been mangled. The only reason I know is that of an autopsy done of the woman. That's what these murders had in common: people with green eyes and no older than 40. And each head was slightly separated from the body but far enough to know it was decapitated. Now any serial killer can be doing that but why now had this started. No distinct pattern of traceable actions to reveal the next location of the next head...or where they'll strike...Each body held a note each more confusing than the last written in the neatest cursive i've ever come across.

There was a countless list of suspects..I had james Gordon follow up with Gotham's top most wanted murderers to see if they had anything to do with it. Ive gotten nothing yet, they all have little to no motive and the one the that do have a strong motive are all extremely different from each other and nothing revolving around youth with green eyes. And on top of that I haven't slept in days making It harder for me to fight. Alfred Has begged me to stay home in these types of situations but the phrase ' crime never sleeps ' is all to true. Although there is one person who never ceases to get tired of our fights...The Joker. Sometimes I cant even tell if he is human sometimes because he never sleeps..hardly eats.. Suddenly I hear my police scanner. " -There's been a code 187 on baker street over by the warehouse center" I had jumped off my position and glided down into my bat car. I hope its not another head.... 

About three minutes later of speeding through traffic, I reach the scene. Officers were standing around and inside of an area that had caution tap. I stepped over the tape and saw a body partially covered with a white sheet. It was a woman in her early thirties In a red dress with black hair with her head cut off and placed slightly away from the body. But then I began to recognize her for her face it was unmangled...I was bewildered and in pain. For it was my ex-fiance. My eyes began to burn, caging tears , but Im used to gazing at the face of death so I'm able to suppress myself quickly. The body's handheld a red rose. Another officer came up with a grave and confused look on his face. " Hey uh..Mista bats..think ya should take a look at this... by the way" He had passed me a blood-spattered note. I had read it had some weird cryptic poem or riddle. It went like this :

All around the dark memories, I hide from prying eyes

My dread grows as the headsman's axe falls onto my neck

It severs Me and my blood falls onto the earth's cold thirsty skin 

In inescapable pain

My strength I weakly try to gain

But I fall Limply

while the end of my life looms over me

like a storm cloud over a once sunny city

Now Alone, My blood is seen by blind eyes

I hold this rose to show my beauty

but once it decays and dies, Its beauty is no more

Like I......And to be found nevermore loved by the dark knight

" The Hell?" I began to ask. " We feel as though this might be.... connected to you" Gordon said quietly. " I understand," I said almost in a whisper. Gordon continued to speak. " We still haven't found any clues to who the killer could be we have whole teams east to west coast searching for this person..." " " Have you found any other distinct patterns as well? or anything out of the ordinary for the particular case? " James squatted down to look at the body more. " Nah but we need to take it back to the-" He paused as he began to look her neck ".......lab..Hey, wait! this woman....she's been tortured" He said revealing the bruise marks and rope marks on the base of the neck. " Some onsite medical examiners had then picked up the body and some other's dealt with the head , I suppose taking it to the lab. 

 

>( Later On )<

It was seven AM and I had ended my patrol. When I had walked into my house I saw Alfred already making some breakfast. He wore a spring yellow button up some black pants and some black dress shoes. He had glanced over his shoulder and revealed his Finley vintage glasses and smiled as I took off my mask. " Good morning Mr. Bruce, did patrol go well? " My small smile faded as I thought about last night. " Actually.....You remember my old fiance Jennifer right? " He nodded guessing he still wasn't fond of her. He hated her. " Well she's one of the headless now...they found her body over by the warehouse center." He stopped cooking for a second and looked at me stunned. kinda with that " well shit.." look. But knowing Alfred's hatred for the woman he was probably mentally singing " wicked bitch is dead !" . I didn't blame him though. I mean how pissed would you be when your found out your fiance had sex with another man then tried to drain your bank account and tried to shoot you down dead when she was caught. Plus Alfred had told me about their little meeting with each other in the kitchen. Let's just say that for the first time Alfred was considering using one of the kitchen knives for something other than cooking. " I'll be back. " I said as I headed upstairs to my room to go take a shower threw my suit onto my bed.

I Had just gotten out when I had passed by my curtain with my towel wrapped on my waist a When I had glance to my bad I cannot believe what I saw. I tripped over my curtain, abruptly cutting off mid flip out as I screeched " WHAT THE FUCK!?????" I tried to quickly stand up as he chuckled layed out on my bed. " Heya brucey ! or should I say, Batman? " That snapped my attention and almost choked him , slowly slipping into a mental break down. " How hell did you get into my house !? and how do you know my name?? " " Oh babe , I followed you home and you left the window opened, " He said jerking his head to the opened window with an unfazed expression. "and the whole city knows Mr. Bruce Wayne lives here put two and two together, .. Luckily I'm the only one that knows Batman lives here too!~'" "You have 4 seconds to crawl the fuck back out of that window-"

" Actually given this information I could expose you BUT I wont expose you..." " What are you itchin' at," I asked getting closer still annoyed. " That you let me help you...and you wont sendme back to Arkaham..the food is god damn disgusting " " how are you supposed to help me ?" He had a Cheshire cat smile plastered on his face and rester his head on his hands. "Well Ive heard about these..Headless green-eyed people and I could help you if you can help me. You see My thugs....They've been hearing things on the street...That can help with this case." I debated inside my head. Let this psychopath lunatic help me or do this on my own? He could be lying and had been tracking me for weeks. He could be using me for some fucked up plan. " Oh~ come on please!?~" He said over my thoughts. I groaned " fine..." He squealed like a damn moron . " But can please get off my bed and go home...I had a long ass night and like to change." I said adjusting my towel some. He eyed me and smirked as he started walking out the door. " Nice talkin to you snack-boy" and with that the door shut. Snack-boy??? he's got to stop with these pet names. It already freaks me out enough when he is near me....

 

This...Was a goddamned mistake

 

(A/N : Omg i told yall I would do this...what can I say I love gay superhero and villains...And DC comics...Although I love black panther, spiderman, dead pool, Hulk, Thor , and loki...they will always have a place in my heart....BUT WHEN IT COMES TO SUSPENSE DC IS GOOD. fun fact the actor for the joker in the Gotham series used to star in a gay series called Ivan and trevor !)


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce's Pov

I had finally gotten getting dressed and had started my way down to the downstairs again into the kitchen when I heard Alfred yell. " WHAT IN THE GOD's NAMED HELL???-" and then a Pop like noise, sounding like wood hitting skull and joker's squeak of pain. I had run down the stairs nearly falling. God damn, it does I really need all these stairs? But anyways not the point. When I had walked into foyer I saw Alfred holding a dough pin standing above an unconscious joker. Alfred bumbled over his words still shaken up. Oh boy...This is gonna be fun to explain.

" Oh-Uhm, ahem! , Master Bruce! I had found an insufferable scoundrel walking out and I was afraid he did something-" " Shoot! I forgot to tell you...He's..gonna help me with the case..." I couldn't even start my next words when Alfred started freakin' out a bit " What do you mean he's working with you?! Have you forgotten he is one of Gotham's top 5 most wanted criminals?!" " yeah I Get the whole shablamo but Joker says he has valuable information on the killings-" " And what if he's lying?" Alfred said.. the room was silent for a few seconds. He couldn't be lying...Joker is after something else, which I plan to find later, that doesn't involve me.....Plus this could be good use..Maybe I can finally figure out what in the hell goes on in that twisted brain of his. 

Then I remembered.." The joker doesn't want to go back to Arkham...But I can tell it isn't because of purely of not liking the food or anything petty. He seemed too calm when he mentioned it but his eyes...told another story. He's avoiding something....That messes with his head in that joint. Besides, joker has been in a few asylums here and there and they are just like Arkham. He can handle it. He already knows who I am and he could reveal me....But I could send him back to whatever hell he is avoiding back at Arkham if he pulls anything shady...I have leverage" 

Alfred opened his mouth to speak again but quickly shut it with a resigned look on his face....." All right Bruce...I'm trusting you...Its just I worry about you. I don't know what I would do if something happens to you..." " Alf..I'm sorry making you worry so much-" " No it's fine...That is the thing with us old people. Its a blessing and a curse-" " Hey..You're not that old...You still kick ass a lot better than any sixty two year old I know..And a lot more fun." I said trying to ease the mood. He smiled. " I suppose so~"

Suddenly Joker groaned and moved slightly on the ground. " I'll go deal with joker " As I started picking him up off the ground. Alfred nodded in agreement and scurried back to the kitchen. I Had curried him into my study and laid him on the couch as I got the alcohol and cleaning agents together. 

Joker's Pov

Ugh..where am I? My head hurts like hell...I don't want to get up...I open my eyes and I'm on a couch of some sort by a fire...Oh shit right! I'm at bataboy's place...I turned some and I saw bat boy making something of some strange sorts. "B-bats.." I mumbled ..My head began to hurt more than ever. He quickly glanced over his shoulder then lifted the tray, carrying it over to me. I sat up quickly but I soon regret. " Sorry about Alfred.." " Wha?-" "He..freaked out and attacked you...." " oh...well shit....I have to give him credit though.. now that I think about It I didn't even know he was behind me." I giggled slightly then winced at the pain it caused. " Hold still..." He said pressing a napkin against my temple and it hurt like hell. " So where is Harley? did she get-"

" Oh no no - she and that plant chick poison ivy were it ? she and Harley have been off on some escapade. She is fine though..."

Bruce's pov  
That can explain why there was a lack of activity for the past weeks besides the mangled heads. I debated whether or not I should question him right now given his would. He wouldn't be able to run out the house given that with the hit Alfred gave him his vision would be a bit jack dildily fucked for a bit but it that also meant some of the info he would give me would be a bit jumbled and frantic. I decided to try. "Hey, joker?" He groaned and sat up very slightly. "Yeah?" " what type of information do you exactly have on the mangled heads case?" Joker paused before giggling then wincing with pain. " oh bats... always straight to the point with you...alright fine..I know that who ever is doing this gross shit must be close with hatter and freeze given that for each body there's was little to no trauma other than the slit throat and some of the bodies would be days old and no decay meaning freeze preserved the bodies on purpose. These heads thing....This is a double whammy case bud... someone has intentions on fuckin with you and doin work for someone else as well. " I say and let it sit for a moment. Joker might have more shit on this case than I do. He continued to speak " One of my goons who works at the blood sample plant over in the east side of the city had found viles that were heavily contaminated with a substance that not even the department understands. And one other thing bat : you may not be able to notice but the handwriting on the cards are slightly different from each other as if different people wrote it at different times....So this also means there is more than one persons doin this. That's why you haven't been able to track the culprit down...before I say anything else can I stay here at your place? Just until this place blows over...for easy access to me." He smiled anxiously and there was this weird look in his eyes I couldn't distinguish. It was if he was perplexed about something but refused to show it. Alfred is not gonna like this...

 

" sure....just until this blows over"


End file.
